Seeker's Decks
Anime Seeker uses an Exodia Deck, which includes three copies of each pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One and various high-DEF monsters, such as "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" and "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". His principal strategy is to utilize high DEF monsters to build a sizeable defense and spell cards that permit him to draw additional cards, until his hand contains a full Exodia, thus automatic victory. However the principal weakness of this deck is that most of it is loaded with Exodia pieces, leaving him with few attack strategies to counter opponents that penetrate his defense. Though he is able to defeat Joey once with this Deck, having more than one copy of Exodia in his hand (and nothing else) leaves the Rare Hunter defenseless in his Duel with Yugi. His attempt to use a spare piece as a defender ultimately backfires and leads to his defeat. Manga Video games Dark Duel Stories (Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent) Seeker will first become available to Duel upon unlocking Stage 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories. As a Ghoul, he says that he must be beaten 5 times to let the player proceed. Seeker's Deck in is based closely on his Duel with Yugi. Though kept secret, his theme still centers around the use Exodia (which is limited in this game). Meanwhile, he also still uses high-DEF monsters to protect his Life Points. The Deck includes other cards that he previously used, such as "Three-headed Geedo" and "Hannibal Necromancer". Being a stronger opponent in the game, he utilizes rare/powerful Magic Cards such as "Raigeki" and "Final Flame", and can Summon "Flame Cerebrus" by fusing "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" and "Dragon Piper". Upon being beaten 5 times, Marik will take control of him and warn the player. Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Eternal Duelist Soul (Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1) In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Seeker plays an Exodia Deck as well. Other than the Exodia pieces, all of his other cards either stall the opponent's monsters or help to get the "Exodia" pieces into the hand. Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel (Duel Monsters International/Duel Monsters 6 EX 2) The Sacred Cards (Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend) Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction World Championship Tournament 2004 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 3) In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Seeker plays an Exodia Deck as well. He has three copies of each Exodia card except the head. Other than the Exodia pieces, all of his other cards either stall the opponent's monsters or help to get the "Exodia" pieces in the hand. 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005 (Duel Monsters International 2) In Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005, Seeker has three copies of each Exodia piece. Dawn of Destiny In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny, he plays a Deck with three of each "Exodia" piece, but one head. The Deck also contains two "Witch of the Black Forest" and three "Pot of Greed" cards. Nightmare Troubadour Notes Category:Characters' Decks